GTA Online: Arena War
Arena War is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 11th, 2018. Description GTA Online: Arena War introduces Arena War missions, available to play inside the Maze Bank Arena. The missions focus around large arena setups with props, terrain and stunts. A huge selection of vehicles is present, including special variants of each, and a large amount of modifications available to apply to each variant. The Arena War missions are commentated by Alan Jerome. Content Features *Series of Arena War Adversary Modes, taking place in the Maze Bank Arena and prepped with various traps and devices to use (drones and gun turrets): **Flag War **Games Masters **Here Come The Monsters **Hot Bomb **Carnage **Wreck It **Tag Team *Participating in one of the modes mentioned above gives the player Arena Points (AP), a separate experience system that grants unique perks, such as special modifications and trade prices for the vehicles featured in the update. *Arena War Wheel, where a player can win one of the available prizes, ranging from Money and RP to AP and Free Spins. *A new Arena War website that allows the player to purchase a dedicated workshop, as well as upgradeable and battle-ready vehicles. Weapons *Vehicles from this update now can have Proximity Mines of various types, such as kynetic, EMP, Slick, etc. Vehicles This update adds a total of 46 individual vehicles: *12 vehicles with three individual "Apocalypse", "Future Shock" or "Nightmare" variants. **2 of which have a standard variant from this DLC. *1 inaccessible but otherwise controllable RC car Several existing or GTA V-exclusive vehicles are made available to unlock as Pegasus vehicles by increasing Skill Level or Sponsorship Tier: *Skill Level 20: Go Go Monkey Blista *Sponsorship Tier 25: Taxi *Sponsorship Tier 50: Dozer *Sponsorship Tier 75: Clown Van *Sponsorship Tier 100: Trashmaster *Sponsorship Tier 200: Barracks Semi *Sponsorship Tier 300: Mixer *Sponsorship Tier 500: Space Docker *Sponsorship Tier 1000: Tractor Changes *The Shamal now has its liveries restored, also fixing other related issues (livery options at Elitás Travel and livery script in the mission Caida Libre). *Previously released vehicles with scoops, such as the RCV, have been buffed, they can now shunt and push other vehicles with ease. *The personal production variants of the Jobuilt Phantom Wedge and BF Ramp Buggy have been buffed, and will no longer take damage from ramping or plowing other vehicles. *A speed glitch with the Pegassi Oppressor Mk II has been patched. **Furthermore, the vehicle’s top speed and hovering speed has been buffed. *The cooldown timer for requesting a personal vehicle has been reduced from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. *Pegasus’ delivery menu is now split into pages, this was due to a menu bug that occurred when selecting an option that was 102 items down the list. *Vehicles in the Muscle category can now preform wheelies. *The B-11 Strikeforce now has a custom icon, it previously used a standard plane icon despite having a custom icon within the game files. *Los Santos Underground Radio is now available in Story Mode. *The Homing Missiles on the Buckingham Akula have been fixed. Discounts & Bonuses 11/12/18= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards across the entire Arena War Series. *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Annis & Bravado T-Shirts. *Discouns on selected items: **Mk II Weapon Upgrades & Customization – 35% off **Luxury Finishes – 25% off **MG & Combat MG – 25% off **Snipers – 25% off **SMGs – 25% off **Shotguns – 25% off **Pistols – 25% off **Explosives & Throwables – 25% off **Body Armor – 25% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - High Flier (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Route 68 |-| 18/12/18= *The Pegassi Toros is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $498,000. *A new Arena War Adversary Mode, Buzzer Beater, is now available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Arena War Adversary Modes. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Pegassi & Vapid T-Shirts. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Terrorbyte - 30% off **Mobile Operations Center - 30% off **BF Dune FAV - 35% off **Grotti Turismo R - 30% off **Grotti Cheetah - 30% off **Obey Omnis - 30% off **Invetero Coquette Classic - 30% off **Vapid Ellie - 30% off **Pegassi Tempesta - 45% off **Dewbauchee Specter - 30% off **Truffade Adder - 40% off **Överflöd Entity XF - 35% off **Declasse Drift Tampa - 40% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 30% off **Jobuilt P-996 LAZER - 30% off **Maibatsu Frogger - 40% off *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Benny's Upgrades *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Storm Drain (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial - LSIA Gallery Official Screenshots File:Sasquatch-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg File:ArenaWar-GTAO-Shirts.jpg Videos GTA Online Arena War|'GTA Online: Arena War' Trailer. Trivia *The song that plays during the Arena War Trailer is "SLAVES OF FEAR" by HEALTH. The song may also play during Arena War Series missions. *Much of the DLC and its contents is inspired by the franchise, including vehicle designs and modifications, while the use of the Arena is heavily based on Arena battle events such as those hosted by [https://www.monsterjam.com/en-US/2018-arena-series Monster Jam]. **The Future Shock line of vehicles appear to take inspiration from vehicles in the line of sci-fi films. Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates